


Want to

by luciole_etoile



Category: KHR - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Gen, M/M, Oblivious Sawada Tsunayoshi, Spooning, goddammit tsuna, might wanna read "I don't" first, tsuna is hella gay but has no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciole_etoile/pseuds/luciole_etoile





	

Tsuna knows he's going to fade away one day, that he'll run out of time and one day the body he'll sleep in won't be the one he wakes in, the one that has few friends and fewer good memories but he treasures those little things and _he doesn't want to leave, god dammit!_

_He doesn't want to go yet._

_He still has to tell her he loves her, that he loves and appreciates her for staying with such a useless son so long and he wishes he could do better and that he's still trying, still trying even though it feels like nothing's working but god he loves his Maman, his friends, his tiny, tiny family and--_

Tsuna feels something wet slide down his cheek and doesn't check to see what it might be because he's so scared of what he might see. Because he's sitting up in his bed, sheets pooled around his legs like the blood, _oh god the blood from his nightmares and no he should stop thinking about it, just stop thinking altogether make it stop--!!_

He squeezes his eyes shut after bringing small, slender hands to his face and feels like everything's falling apart when he sees the orange glow on his skin. Gasping sob leaves his parted lips and it's so _loud_  Tsuna shrinks in on himself because he can remember when he used to cry so loudly, why he used to. (Bruises like purple paint on his body, stark against the pale skin of his scared, trembling disposition, make it stop, makeitstopmakeitstopITHURTSSOMUCH)

Tsuna lifts the sheets and wraps himself into a Tsuna burrito, not even budging an inch when he hears the knocks on his door and the sound of socked feet hurriedly rushing up the stairs. When the door to his bedroom slams open, he doesn't let a scream erupt from his mouth and curls up even tighter becoming more of a shrimp than a tuna fish.

* * *

Hayato is beside him. Takeshi is on his other side.

Tsuna has no idea what happened. What is happening. He kind of wants to flail but is too tired from all the crying he's been doing lately.

He decides to go back to sleep, but it's a bit hard to when he's being spooned on both sides. It's really warm and somehow the blanket he tightly wound around his thin, frail body became big enough to cover all three of them. 

Tsuna smiles genuinely for the first time in weeks and is glad he has his friends. He hesitantly leans into Hayato's chest and closes his eyes before falling asleep. He has no idea about the wild blush on Hayato's face, or the look in Takeshi's eyes as he draws closer to him.


End file.
